Come to me
by Sanni York
Summary: Atemu is having those beautiful and really corny dreams, but they seem to mean something. And when the person in his dreams is starting in his school, what will he do? AY
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or 'Come to me' by Vangelis, which is a wonderful song. Try sleep to it and you'll see

Come to me

_Come to me, while I'm sleeping_

Atemu lay in bed, calmly sleeping. The curtains were drawn but it wasn't dark. A blue hue covered the room, since the rising of the sun was on the other side of the house. Atemu was a normal Japanese teen, Egyptian features added. A tan leg was raised and the cover had fallen off. He breathed in.

The dream was so calm. It was an alabaster room, if you could call it a room. Pillars lifted the ceiling high above and he sat on a stair leading down to the water. In-between the pillars were white, light pink half-transparent curtains that swayed in a breeze. You couldn't see beyond them but you knew there was a river just outside, and further away an open vast. Just beyond the room was only a mist hued world.

The water reflected white lights and gave the whole room a blue hue. Atemu contently sat leaned and lazily watched the water ripple.

_And their wagging tongues, will __not find you my love_

Suddenly a bluer and brighter light erupted and he looked up. Just above the water surface a boy came walking, towards him. He smiled calmly at Atemu who wasn't surprised at all. The boy wore thin blue garment that swayed in a non existing wind. He shone and his eyes were pure amethyst.

_All the while, they dull_

Just a metre from Atemu he stopped and they looked at each other.

_Our lighter souls fuse, fly and dive my love_

"_Yami_" A voice, cool and soft spoke as the boy reached out his hands. Atemu slowly leaned forward stretching out his arms as well, mesmerized by the being of light.

"Atemu!" Atemu startled awake and sat up, confusedly looking around.

"What?"

"Common, get up or ya gonna be late." A blond teen leaned in his room. It was Jou, his friend that had stayed over. He nodded, still confused and Jou went to brush his teeth.

Atemu lay back suddenly dizzy from the quick rising.

He looked up in the ceiling. That dream had been so peaceful. It could have been a war outside and Atemu still would be totally at peace. Serenity, perfection. He still felt it. And that boy.

Atemu lightly raised his brows. Had it been a dream of his longing for someone? But in that case, why hadn't it been a wet dream? He grumbled a little. Was his mind toying with him, or had he been stressful as of lately?

He turned and looked through the window.

A new day. The semester had just started, still it felt like it had never ended. 'Damn, I'm getting school as a routine.' He got up to put his clothes on.

'But still... Yami, what does that mean? Darkness, I know but what did he mean? And why am I still thinking of it?' He put on his socks faster and went for breakfast.

_Come to me in my dreaming_

---

He thought of nothing as he gazed out the classroom window. The dream's calm mood still affected him. Jou had wondered if he was sick when he hadn't been his normal competitive and self-secure self at breakfast.

The classroom was in a little more turmoil than usual. He half-heartedly listened to a couple of girls near by.

"That guy is so cute! I had the same class as him this morning and he's just kawaii!" She fiercely shook her head to prove her point. The other girls smiled big-eyed.

"He'll be going in this class too." She said and they all gasped.

"Finally some new material." Another said relieved and dreamingly.

Yami didn't listen anymore. They used to like him too, and still did, but when they found out he was gay they figured disappointedly that he was unreachable. They were right.

Still, Atemu was happy they respected him and were his friends. Even the other guys were cool with his preference.

The door opened and everyone got to their places to greet the teacher.

Atemu didn't look as he still watched the outside world.

"As some of you already know, you will have a new student in this class." The teacher announced. "Yugi Muto."

Atemu glanced at the boy beside the teacher and froze.

It was the boy from his dream. He stared at him but turned away when their eyes met.

"You can sit behind Yohiko." The teacher pointed out the seat. Yugi walked down, past Atemu and sat down. For a while he had everyone's curious gazes at him before the teacher called for attention.

Atemu looked forward. He had watched Yugi when he had passed him, not wanting to meet the boy's gaze. He didn't know why. Anyway, there was no normal way for him to look at the boy as he sat diagonally behind him. It would seem odd of him to turn around and stare. He never interested himself like that, and in worst case the girls would assume something. They were good at that. Atemu mildly wondered if they wanted a boy to boy relationship.

Maybe it was because Yugi reminded him of that dream but the classroom seemed more blue and calm. He noticed it after a while when he was entering a relaxed mood; it had sneaked up on him. Not that it minded him, he liked it. The class sat silently doing assignments.

Could he have seen the boy earlier? Somewhere else he didn't remember? Maybe. Atemu would ask him later, when he got an opportunity.

---

The bell had rung and everyone had been quick to get going. Many had gathered round the new student, wanting to know him. Atemu decided to wait. it would seem strange if he just came in and asked if he had been there before. Besides, he didn't like the commotion.

He made his way to his locker. The rows of them stood in a secluded room with tall narrow windows.

He put his books in and got the others as the locker beside him opened. He glanced down and was surprised to see Yugi. The sudden impact made him lose focus for a second but he recoiled himself.

"Yugi, huh?" He asked, light on his tone. The boy looked up at him and then smiled.

"Yeah. You?"

"Atemu."

"Nice to meet you Atemu." Yugi said and dove into his locker.

"Same. So, Yugi, have you been here long?"

Yugi got back with two books in hand.

"Nope, got here yesterday. Why?" He closed his locker and turned to Atemu, the amethyst eyes gentle.

"Just curious." Atemu shrugged and closed his locker. "I wondered if you knew the place."

Yugi shook his head.

"No, it's all new to me." He looked at his schedule. "Could you tell me where English class is?"

Atemu smiled. "I can follow you there, I'm heading there myself. Yugi looked up at him and grinned.

"Thanks."

Atemu led him down a corridor that was darker since the lights were off and the windows were in the ends. Somehow this also held a blue aura and when he thought about it, so had the lockers' room. He stopped and looked around.

Yugi also stopped and looked at him curiously.

"What is it Atemu?" Atemu looked around feeling big-eyed.

"Nothing." He said absentmindedly and continued walking. Yugi followed him quietly.

Why was everything hued in blue and calm?

---

They had seats beside each other and found it easy to talk.

"So where are you from?" Atemu asked.

"From Domino, you know on the other side of town. But I lived in Caribbean for a few years." He drew some lines on his book.

"That's cool. How come you went there?" Atemu asked interested.

Yugi fiddled a little with his pen. "You know, to get experience and that stuff. I was in training too, little special lessons. It was great fun, but I'm glad to be back."

Atemu tilted his head so he could see Yugi's bowed face. Yugi looked at him surprised and smiled when Atemu did so. Their moment was interrupted by the ever-moment-breaking teacher that walked in the room.

---

The pupils left the school, some quick and some slower, due to tiredness.

Atemu was packing his bag with homework, the cursed invention.

Yugi also came and got his things.

"So, good bye Yugi." Atemu said as he hung the back pack on his shoulder. "See ya tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow." Yugi said with a smile.

When he was out Atemu thought of his voice. 'I don't remember the boy's voice in the dream.' He thought as he frowned. 'But it couldn't be the same. I still know it was inhuman and lovely.' He shook his head. 'I can't get like this over someone that doesn't exist.'

He came home, ate supper, did homework and went to bed. The covers were too warm and he twisted in the dark room, trying to sleep. He sighed frustrated and kicked down the cover. Why was it so warm?

It was silent through the house. He lay on his back hands outstretched above his head and legs spread. Restless. The clock turned 00.24 and its red light was putting him off. He turned it to face the wall.

After a while the sleep claimed him, as it always did when you not try to sleep.

It wasn't a room this time but a shore. And sure it was blue. The sky above him was light blue in a summer's day and the ocean rolled in on the sandy shore with its white and blue waves. Atemu looked out the sea seeing nothing. A light breeze blew.

Something moved in the corner of his eyes and he looked to his right.

There was the boy that reminded so much about Yugi.

He came walking slowly, closer and closer, stopping a few metres away. The happy smile was there and a melody in the air. Atemu turned fully at him coaxed by all the impressions. He walked forward and smiled, wanting to hold the other. Just a few inches away the boy's face suddenly turned anxious and he pulled away. Atemu watched as he faded from the world.

The alarm rung and he sat up. A feeling of disappointment claimed him.

---

He felt more tired than usual that morning. When he sat at his desk he just hummed to Yugi when he arrived. It was his third lesson and their first together that day.

"How are you?" Yugi tilted his head.

Atemu stretched over the desk and leaned on it. "Ok, just tired. I had a disturbing dream." Yugi nodded and leaned back.

"Yeah, know the feeling. I had a wonderful dream, but suddenly my grandpa storms in and give me the wake up call of my life." He thought for a moment. "Or the week."

Atemu smiled lazily and glanced at him.

"Sounds nice. What was the dream about?"

"Oh, just a nice place. A shore. It was a really happy dream, I remember someone there but I don't know who." He said thoughtfully.

Atemu hummed then opened his eyes. 'Huh?'

"Hey, do you want to come over? We could do homework and I have a few new games, if you'd like."

Atemu watched him for a moment. "Sure."

Yugi had no time to ask what the matter was, for the teacher entered the room, tactful as always.

---

Yugi laughed as he and Atemu was nearing Yugi's home. It was a game shop in the front, which Atemu thought was really cool. Yugi just shrugged and said it was a good source of games.

As they entered a bell rang. An old man behind a counter looked up.

"I'm home." Yugi said.

"Ah, Yugi, welcome home." he turned his gaze at Atemu and eyed him. "So this must be Atemu, right?"

Yugi nodded and suddenly seemed a little tense. "Yeah."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Muto." Atemu greeted politely. The old man seemed nice but still there was a kind of aura, old and wise around him. It demanded some kind of respect, though a silent one.

"Ho ho, no need for those formalities. Just call me grandpa." The man chuckled. Atemu smiled but was pushed forward by Yugi.

"Oh Yugi, try not to be too... wild" His grandpa said slyly with a gleam in his eyes as they exited the shop to the living area.

Yugi groaned as Atemu raised a brow.

"What did he mean?"

Yugi looked away and smiled embarrassedly, though trying to pout. "Nothing, he's an old confused man."

"I heard that!" A voice called.

The two sweat dropped.

"So, let's get to my room." Yugi said and lead Atemu up the stairs.

Yugi's room was cosy with blue walls and a red soft carpet. Shelves stood against a wall, full of games and books. A desk was in front of the roof window and a bed in the corner opposite of the door.

As they were inside Yugi closed the door and sighed. Atemu smirked at the relieved teen.

"What? Don't you have embarrassing parents?" Yugi said accusingly.

"Indeed I do." Atemu chuckled.

Yugi shook his head and went to sit on the bed.

"I have this new game here if you want to try it. Homework is for later... if we have time." Atemu smiled and joined him.

To only have known each other for two days they really got along. Some people were just meant for each other.

"Yugi, Atemu, dinner!" Grandpa called from downstairs. They were just in a challenge period and looked up. "Eat here?" Yugi asked. Atemu accepted and they went downstairs.

Soup with bread was on the menu. As they ate Yugi's grandpa decided to comment a few things.

"It sure is calm up there. What are you doing?" Yugi rolled his eyes and looked away. "Research for history." He said and took a spoon.

His grandpa huffed. "Well there are lots of other things to do alone in a room." Atemu raised a brow and glanced at Yugi. He just rolled his eyes.

"Well, there are a lot of things that are necessary to be done. Like homework." He grumbled.

"Aah, I know you teens, you always make time for that somehow." grandpa shoved away Yugi's explanation. He looked at Atemu.

"Have you lived here your entire life?" He asked interested.

"No, I lived in Egypt the first seven years. I moved here when I started school. Better education."

"Good, good." Sugoroku approved. "Egypt is a land of magic, that's good." He pointed his chopsticks at Atemu and looked at Yugi. "There you see a fine man. From the right place, smart and good looking."

Atemu looked at Yugi, surprise rising. Yugi looked down in his bowl, his bangs covering his face. "Grandpa." He said a little whiny.

"Ho ho, I'm finished. Enjoy your meal." Grandpa hurriedly got up and exited the dining area. There was a big silence.

Still, Atemu didn't feel the anger in the air that he thought would have been there.

Yugi sighed. "Stupid grandpa." He muttered. "Always pulling off a show like this." He said a little louder, trying to change the subject.

"Yugi." He froze at Atemu's tone. He knew the curious, somewhat worried and serious tone. Damn.

"What was he meaning? Are you... gay?"

Yugi was silent and turned away even more. "...yes." Came the unwillingly reply. Atemu sat there looking at him. Had his heart just skipped a beat?

"And do you think it is wrong to be?" He continued.

Yugi sighed and turned to look down his soup bowl. "No, but it's just... well you know. Many don't approve with it."

"Have you ever had problems?"

"Sometimes yes. Sometimes I've met nice people too. But mostly I don't tell."

"I'm gay."

Yugi looked up at him. "Huh?"

"I'm gay too." Atemu repeated looking straight into Yugi's eyes, seriously. Yugi looked back and didn't know what to say. A little tensed he looked down.

"So... did you have any problem?"

"A little, there are always those who think they are better and think that they can decide if it's wrong to be gay. But my parents accept me, so did my friends."

Yugi took it in and thought that Atemu had a happy life. He did too, but he had also had his twists.

"That's really good to hear." He said.

Atemu watched the teen across the table stirring his soup with his spoon, a little tensely.

"So, your grandpa hopes for the best?" A question and a statement.

Yugi snorted amusedly and embarrassedly. "Yeah, he wants to lighten the mood and for me to find someone." He rolled his eyes. "Sometimes I don't think he knows he's doing the exact opposite." Atemu chuckled.

"Parents tend to be that way."

Yugi looked up at him.

"You want to stay longer?" It was a somewhat unsure question.

"Of course I do. I have to beat you at that game." They smiled and un-made the table, then went upstairs.

---

It was already eleven when Atemu went home. He smiled at the city. Why was there a warm almost fuzzy feeling inside of him? He wanted to smile even more and to just freak off. But mostly he wanted to hug Yugi.

'Hug... am I really starting to like him? Why not want to take him right away?' Atemu's smile dropped a little. He knew he didn't want that.

'I'll wait and see.' He decided.

---

_Come to me,_ _while I'm sleeping..._

There was no room, just a place. A blue mist-clouded place, shielded from the world. Atemu looked around, feeling more at ease than ever before. Happiness was strong, making him content.

A figure appeared from the mist, blue and light.

_'Yugi...' _

Yugi smiled and came closer, floating in the void. He outstretched his arms and Atemu embraced him, breathing in the scent of light and clear, a summer's day with no scent at all. Just the knowledge that it was summer.

The hug was longed for and they tightened it, not wanting to let go. It felt so, so good to be there.

Atemu nuzzled Yugi's neck, slowed down and kissed it. Yugi moaned faintly and tilted his head to give more room. Atemu slowly kissed up the neck to the cheek. Before he claimed the lips he looked at Yugi. Yugi's eyes were dazed and contented, bluer than normal.

Atemu slowly leaned forward and Yugi followed, but just before they met, his eyes widened in realization and he pulled away. Atemu stared at him, a lithe frown marring him. What was the problem?

_'Yugi?'_

They still were in each others arms, but Yugi looked in his eyes and pulled away. Atemu stood there looking at him. A blue furry tail swayed behind him and ears like wings and actual small wings from his back shone faintly. His hands also were blue and white, furred, like perfectly fit gloves.

Atemu took it all in without doubting it. Suddenly Yugi started to vanish, became transparent and disappeared.

Atemu opened his eyes. It was dark, just the small buzzing from an electrical object was heard. Another dream. He turned on his side and curled up. It had started so good, but the last part was... not how you wanted to feel in the lone night, or ever.

'Yugi.' He thought. 'Have I really gotten to like him so much? It was so real and loving. The feelings, I can still sense them.'

He sighed. There clearly was something off with all of this. The dreams weren't ordinary dreams, they couldn't be.

A brief thought of magic floated by, as thoughts often did when it was night. What else could it be? That tarot thing? Fate or psychic? No, that didn't feel right, besides it was much more boring.

'Magic...' He thought as sleep claimed him once again.

---

The next day at school was just normal. Atemu had his lessons. Lunch and a lesson before he got in the same class as Yugi. He hadn't seen him today. Maybe he was sick.

He walked directly from chemistry to history. In the crowded corridor he could make out Yugi, and Yugi saw him too. Much people went by, but Atemu didn't see that everlasting smile that he always received. He frowned a little.

They met at the door.

"Hi Yugi."

"Hi, Atemu." Yugi smiled weakly, though not trying to show it. They went silently to their seats. Was Yugi a little down?

"Are you ok?" Atemu asked.

"Yeah, I am." Yugi answered slowly. "Just tired."

Atemu leaned back in his chair and studied Yugi. That wasn't it, that much he could tell.

"Has somebody said something to you about your preference?"

Yugi hastily looked up at him. "No, why do you think that?"

"You seem a little downcast." Atemu stated. "You know you can talk to me."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yeah, thanks." He looked forward, even before the teacher had even arrived.

Atemu couldn't help but feel like there was something Yugi didn't want to tell him. He dropped it as the teacher came in.

It sneaked back.

This was their last lesson. He wondered if he should try again then, but figured maybe it was something private that needed time of its own.

But he wouldn't stop being a friend.

"So, are you doing something now?" He asked as they went to their lockers. Yugi didn't answer immediately.

"No, I guess not." Atemu tilted his head.

"That sounded forced."

Yugi sighed. "I'm sorry, it's just... I don't know. I guess my excuse is quite lame."  
"And what's that?"

"Last night I had a really good dream, but... it kinda changed. You know how dreams do?"

"Mhm."

"And I guess it put me off really bad. It must sound weird, knowing it was just a dream." He excused himself.

Atemu looked seriously at him.

"Not at all. I myself had a good dream that turned, well, for the sadder."

Yugi perked up. "Oh really, what was it about?"

Atemu smiled. "Well, it was in a very calm place, you could almost hear the music. And then someone came." He continued smiling.

Yugi had tensed a bit. "Really. Who?" He licked his lips, feeling shaky.

"Hm, now that'll be my secret." He blinked at Yugi. Yugi just stared at him and then opened his locker.

"The dream was in the same mood as I've been in the last few days." Atemu continued. He didn't know why, maybe he was testing a completely crazy idea.

"And how's that?"

"Calm." Yugi dug around in his locker.

"Everything is calm, and so am I. And everything seems to be hued in blue."

The flipping with paper ceased as Yugi looked at him. "Blue?"

"Yeah. Really nice. I feel kinda goofy when I want to smile for nothing. It's like being high all the time."

Yugi turned back to his locker, nervously shuffling papers.

"That's nice."

"Mhm, I think so."

Yugi slowly turned to him.

"Look Atemu, I don't think we can hang out today, I..." He took a breath. "I still am wary off that dream and I just want some time for myself. You know?"

Atemu studied him. "Yeah, I know." He nodded.

"Good." Yugi closed his locker. "Well, bye then, see ya on Monday." He walked away. Atemu looked after him.

"Yeah, see ya."

---

The evening was uneventful. With no good movies all Atemu could do was muse over Yugi's behaviour. Not that it was very strange, but still. Besides, Atemu liked to think about the amethyst eyed boy. He smiled. Yeah, he liked to plot and imagine there was something going on. Not too severe, just something he himself could come in and clear up.

It was a little embarrassing to admit it to himself. He turned on his stomach and put his chin on his pillow, hands under it.

He sighed.

'What to do? Is it enough to make a move? Some relationships build up with time.' He didn't even know if he debated it for real. Something you just thought about anyway, for fun.

'But Yugi is so sweet. He's cute and he can really be hot. I like his personality and the way he acts. ...what else is there really to like about a person?'

He shook his head amusedly by the rhetorical question. There really wasn't much more. Maybe later, when they would know each other better.

'Wonder how he's doing...'

---

Though his innocent features Yugi had a real scowl, and it was rather intimidating. But not to the one it was directed towards.

"Ji-chan, I am the one who should chose who I want to be with. It's my life!"

His grandpa didn't look up from the paper he was reading. "Yugi, I'm not going through this with you again. You have to find a soul mate soon, or else you'll lose some of your power." He looked up. "Some of your important power."

Yugi glared at him.

"But there still is time. I can make it, you don't have to control my life like this!"

"I'm sorry, Yugi." He straightened and put away the papers. "But it seems like you don't take this seriously enough. And that's why I have found someone for you."

Yugi was a bit taken aback.

"Who?" A thought of Atemu flashed by, but he shook it away.

"She is really pretty; she comes from Italy and has some powers herself. She was really hard to find."

Yugi gaped.

"But I'm gay!"

"Yugi, you are a man, I hope, and your job is to keep the family line, have an offspring and a happy life. You will not say against me in this."

Yugi glared at his grandpa, tears rising, but he held them back.

Sugoroku softened.

"Oh Yugi. I know this is hard for you. I would not want this but now it's set."

"If I find someone, can you change it?"

Sugoroku blinked. "Yes. Yugi have you found someone? ...that Atemu?"

Yugi looked away. He didn't know.

"I... no, I haven't." He surrendered.

Sugoroku took the file with papers. "Well then, this is on." He walked past Yugi. When he was at the door he turned around. "There is a picture of her on the table, along with some information." He said quietly. Then he left.

Yugi stood there in the kitchen silently. He didn't know what to think. He was gay, he couldn't just start liking a girl on order. He glanced at the table. A picture reflected the lamp above. Slowly he went up to it and took it.

A brunette smiled at him a little shyly but very sweetly. He smiled a bit. She really was pretty. But not enough. He read through the paper where information about her date of birth, school and likings were written.

Slowly putting the paper down he looked up. She seemed really nice. Favourite colour pink, dancing and interested in art and sociology.

An image of Atemu flashed by again. Why was he thinking of Atemu? He looked down at the girl. She seemed like the right type for Atemu, if he would be straight.

'But he isn't.' Yugi thought. 'What would he think of me? What does he think of me? Would he accept me for what I am?' Yugi walked up the stairs. "He isn't magical, but he is apprehensive and...' Yugi closed the door to his room behind him.

It was light and slightly blue. Yugi walked over to the desk and leaned on it to look out the window.

'He's the one that receives me... The one who's affected by me. Has he really had that dream? In that case... he's the right for me. But how will I tell him? How can I make him love me? ...or even like me the slightest in that way?'

Ok. I don't know what this is, I just felt like writing it. You are totally free to comment me on grammar, spelling and plot holes. …maybe I can save the second chapter

And sorry for posting it in such a state. But oh well. I have kind of a writer's block, so any thoughts are appreciated. …just don't flame. I'm always afraid when I open my mail to find a disapproving review. …chicken. That's what pushes you forward, to perfection. berates herself Night on you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, because you asked so nicely Just know that this was never supposed to be a long story, so this is the last chapter (wow, there were only two…)

Chapter 2

"This is unbelievingly!" Atemu groaned and fell backwards on the couch. It was Saturday afternoon, two o'clock and he had been trying to amuse himself for the past five hours.

"Why don't you go out, hon." His mother suggested as she ironed the white job-shirts for her husband.

Atemu looked lazily and uninterested out the window. A blue sky was seen and the yellow light from the sun.

"Nothing to do." He said bored.

"Well then, why don't pay that Yugi a visit? You are friends right? And I bet he still isn't completely familiar with this part of town." She folded the shirt and began on another.

Atemu blinked. Why hadn't he though of that? He sat up and kissed his mom on the cheek, then went for his shoes. "I'll be back sometime!" he called before the door slammed and the house was quiet.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. Kids just didn't see the obvious sometimes.

Atemu jogged down the streets to the game shop. He hoped Yugi was home and that he would have time. Atemu didn't know what they would do; he just wanted to spend time with Yugi. The streets were busy with the ordinary Saturday work and children with ice-cream walked around with their parents. Maybe they could go for ice-cream. He smiled. That would be fun, and there were some clichéd things that could happen then.

The game shop came into view and he slowed down, not wanting to look desperate in case anyone looked out the window.

When arrived he walked into the shop, finding Yugi's grandpa behind the counter reading a news magazine about the latest games in Europe.

"Hello, Mr. Muto." Atemu greeted. "Is Yugi home?" Sugoroku looked up.

"Yes, he's up in his room. You can go up there." Atemu nodded and proceeded to the living area and up the stairs. He was unaware of the little smirk on Sugoroku.

"Yugi? It's me, Atemu." He said as he knocked on the door. There was no reply. Yugi couldn't have missed that. He opened the door and was greeted by calm. Raising an eyebrow he looked at the bed.

Yugi was calmly sleeping, facing the ceiling. Atemu's heart skipped. 'Private' was the only thought that went through him, and it was very far away. He looked at the serene boy. The cover was a bit down, showing his shirt covered chest that rose and sunk slowly.

One hand lay beside his face and the other down, angled out from his waist.

The scene was so wonderful. The room seemed so calm with its blue light from the sky. Suddenly the dream from before hit in and he blushed. He couldn't do anything to Yugi, that would be using.

And still... that might be his chance.

Atemu silently walked to the bed and sat on it, looking down at the boy. He felt warmth in his chest and stomach, he really loved that sight. A hand carefully came up and caressed the soft cheek. The connection was soft and somewhat cool. Atemu suddenly numbed a little.

A stronger loving feeling filled him and he thought he heard Yugi saying his name. Images from his dreams came like déjà-vous and he slowly leaned down. He kissed the other cheek slowly and smiled when Yugi moved a bit. It didn't taste anything, just warmth and Yugi.

He studied the face on close range and slowly moved above the soft pink lips, which were a little parted. He caressed Yugi's arm down to the hand and interlaced their fingers and closed the distance for a first kiss.

Flesh, soft and warm soon became moist as Atemu slowly tasted the boy. He sucked on the bottom lip and slowly pulled away.

Yugi stirred a bit and slowly fluttered his eyes open. He was met by Atemu's crimson ones and first he wondered what the man was doing there.

Then their positions came in fully to him. Atemu was leaning over him and their faces were really close, he could feel the other's hot breath. His right hand was interlaced with Atemu's and he could feel the faint caressing. It shocked him, but somewhat aroused him too.

"A-Atemu, what are you doing?" Then the pleasant feeling just before he had awoken hit him. His eyes widened. "Did you just... kiss me?"

Atemu studied him a second before he blinked and pulled away, eyes widened. They stared at each other before Atemu cleared his throat. "I err... I came to se how you were doing... if we could hang out today... maybe..."

Yugi looked up at him mutely. His heart fluttered and his stomach was going mush. Atemu smiled nervously, licking his lips. What would Yugi say about this?

"Sure." Yugi answered.

"Good." Atemu said in loss for anything else. They stared at each other a little longer.

"Uum... would you mind get off me?" Atemu blinked and noticed their positions. He blushed, though faintly and slowly pulled away. He stood as Yugi studied him, not knowing what to make out.

He slowly sat up and then stood, looking away. "I'll go to the bathroom. You can wait here..." Atemu nodded and Yugi left.

He turned to the window. What had just happened? He hadn't planned that. Was he really that desperate, or was it something else?

---

Yugi leaned on the basin and looked at his reflection. What had just happened? Had Atemu really done that? Had he really kissed him?

Yugi opened the tap and washed his face in the cold water.

When he thought about it Atemu had had kind of dazed eyes. Realisation snuck up on him and he groaned. How was he supposed to be near him if that would happen? The more they were together the more they felt and the more Atemu would be affected. It somehow scared him.

Though, at the same time it excited him. And he hadn't gotten an answer. Yugi smirked. This could be amusing.

---

Atemu turned when he heard the door open. He smiled back when Yugi smiled but still felt a little awkward.

"So, what were you planning on doing?" Yugi asked as he went to his nightstand to get his neck belt. Atemu watched him and shifted a little.

"Well, I thought we could just hang out, just be, you know."

Yugi smiled. "I'd like that." Atemu smiled back.

They walked beside each other down the pavement looking at the various events. They were heading to the park/mall where you could find most things and stay at your spare time.

Yugi had a pineapple vanilla ice-cream and Atemu a strawberry chocolate. The park was sunlit and they had much room even though the place was crowded. Sitting at a more private bench they ate their ice-creams.

"So, how are things with your grandpa?" Atemu asked.

"Oh, fine. We had a little argument yesterday, but I think it might solve."

"Might? It hasn't yet?" Atemu raised a brow. Yugi looked at him.

"I'm working on it." He smiled. Atemu smiled back but felt a little curious. It was the way Yugi looked at him. The boy looked at him for a little longer then turned away, taking a bite.

"You never answered my question."

"Huh?" Atemu frowned a bit.

"Why did you kiss me?" Yugi looked forward, smiling self-secure.

Atemu looked at him then turned away. "I don't know. I, it felt right." He snorted trying to hide his embarrassment. "Strange huh?"

"Strange indeed." Yugi faced him and locked their gazes. Atemu could just stare in those deep pools of mystery and innocence. For that was what they were; innocent and clear but at the same mysterious and secretive. Yugi had more and deeper secrets than Atemu first had thought.

"The ice-creams are melting." Atemu snapped out of his daze and hurriedly licked the melted chocolate.

"Hm." Yugi said with a smile.

Atemu glanced at him. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I like chocolate very much."

"Then why didn't you have one?"

"Because you had one." he said with a secretive smile. Atemu stared at him, searching for confirmation. Did he mean...?

Atemu smirked. "Then would you like some?"

"Very much yes." Yugi leaned closer, not leaving the other's gaze. The world seemed to slow down and disappear around them.

Atemu looked in the light eyes and down on the lips that he had already tasted. And he didn't mind doing it again. His breath met the other and their lips touched, turning into a soft lip tasting kiss.

Yugi relaxed as he finally got to feel the hot lips of his unknown love. It felt so perfect just having the other's lips between his own as they both kissed. And it felt so good to be kissed by him.

Slowly they pulled apart. Yugi opened his eyes to meet the crimson, that he found himself be in love with. The kiss had held so much, it had been so much more than a kiss. Yugi now understood his feelings and the truth about his dreams, as well as Atemu's dreams. But could he tell him?

"I liked that. More than the last." Yugi leaned his forehead on Atemu's. "Me too."

"So what becomes of us? Are we an item now?" Yugi looked at him. Did Atemu really want that? He smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that. If you would."

Atemu smiled and pecked Yugi on the nose. "I would love it."

"The ice-creams are melted."

---

Atemu had walked Yugi home after a long day on the streets. They had kissed since it felt right, just so soon after their commitments. When Yugi thought about it, not many couples would do that so soon. Most likely it was because of the bond that had created in their dreams. But Yugi didn't mind. Not yet anyway.

He went into the living room where his grandpa sat in the couch. "Hi Yugi. How was your day?"

Yugi smiled at him. "Wonderful."

Sugoroku raised a brow. "Oh. Did something happen?"

Yugi went to sit in the other couch. "You could say that. I and Atemu are together."

His grandpa studied him. "That went fast." He said amused.

"Mhm. He is the one that has received my dreams."

"He is?"

"Yeah." Yugi nodded. "I found out yesterday and kinda freaked, but now it's fine."

"That's good to hear. I'll inform the Italian family about the change."

Yugi looked at him. "What happened to keeping the family line, have an offspring?"

Sugoroku smiled knowingly and closed his eyes. "Hm, that's not as important as finding your true love. And if you do, mating won't be a problem."

Yugi listened and nodded. He knew that. But he didn't know if Atemu really was the final, absolute, perfect soul mate to share his life with. Atemu didn't even know what he was.

"Grandpa?"

"Hm?" Sugoroku looked at his grandson at the troubled tone.

"Do you think he'll stay if I tell him?"

Sugoroku studied him again, a little frown of thought and trouble marring him. "If he is the right he will stay. If you tell him and are truthful to him he'll more than likely stay. But Yugi, if you try to hide it, it may cause more problems than if you wouldn't and he would reject you."

Yugi contemplated the information. That was true. If he told Atemu and he rejected him, he would recover. If he didn't tell him and Atemu found out of his own he could feel deceived or worse.

"I understand."

"Good." Sugoroku stood. "Well then, I'm off to bed. Good night Yugi. Sleep well."

"Good night, ji-chan." Yugi said as the old man walked out of the room and up the stairs.

Yugi sat a while, thinking. How would he tell? It shouldn't be hard, but now he had just found Atemu and he didn't want to risk loosing him. Still, the truth was the best. As soon as possible. For the reason his grandpa had said and another.

He sighed. He would do it.

After that he went to bed.

---

Atemu came over the next day at eleven. It was a "trying to be polite early but still desperate to see you time" to come. They both knew that and smiled at it.

They currently sat in Yugi's room reading books that were to be analysed next week. Yugi lay on his stomach in his bed reading 'A starwold's horizon' and Atemu sat beside him, his legs above Yugi's and reading 'Eragon'.

To tell the truth Yugi's reading didn't go so well, seeing that he thought of how to tell Atemu about his secret. He could start warily, carefully or hint. And then he could just go for the unprepared or blunt way. He sighed. What to do?

"You ok?" Atemu asked looking at him.

"Yeah, it's just a boring part of the book." He put it down and turned around so he now lay on his back. He watched Atemu as he read.

The eyes were moving along the lines and he looked a bit concentrated. Yugi liked the view and smiled.

Atemu glanced at him.

"What?"

Yugi smiled broader and shook his head. "You look good when you read." Atemu smirked.

"Well then, I'll keep going." He turned back to his book. Yugi wondered if he should complain, after all, he wanted Atemu's attention.

"No!" He sat up and took the book away. Atemu looked at him with a blank expression.

"You don't want me to read?"

Yugi rolled his eyes at the fake non understanding. Then he smiled.

"Not right now, when I need attention." Atemu smirked.

"You want attention?" He leaned closer. "Then you'll have it." He said huskily and nibbled Yugi's ear lobe. Yugi shivered. He loved the way Atemu treated him, how he could treat him. He wrapped his arms loosely around Atemu's waist.

Atemu leaned closer and started to kiss down the neck, well exposed. He smirked when he felt the shivers of pleasure, enjoying the way he could treat his koi. He came to the shirt and shoved it down as much as possible to get to the sensitive skin. He didn't want to take the shirt off, as their relationship was so new and he didn't want to push Yugi into something. But still he would have what he wanted.

Yugi moaned as Atemu sucked a little harder and he roamed his back.

"Yami." He whispered. Atemu continued his sucking but stopped as the word reached his mind. He pulled away to look at Yugi in confusion.

"What did you just say?"

Yugi looked dazedly at Atemu before he realised what he had just said. Atemu noticed his reaction.

"Did you just call me 'Yami'?"

Yugi looked at him but turned away, his arms drooping a little.

"Yugi, by your behaviour, I'd say we both know where that word was first used. Between us." He looked at Yugi with a frown. Had it been true? Had they met in dreams? But how was it possible?

Yugi was silent, wondering how to continue on this. He decided to try to be as truthful as possible. Why wouldn't he anyway? Did he really believe that Atemu would leave him if he knew?

He looked at him.

"Yes, we do. It was in that dream." They looked at each other, Atemu trying to make out what Yugi was saying.

"You mean we met in that dream? How?"

At least he would listen.

"That's complicated..." Yugi thought of a way to start.

"Then make it as easy as possible."

Yugi looked at Atemu. He saw that he was trying to help, but he also saw determination. Atemu would know what was going on.

"I'm not human. Or well, I am, but I'm an animal too. Most of my systems are animal featured. I..." He paused, waiting for a reaction.

Atemu stared at him, trying to make out if he was joking. There was only truth in those eyes. Truth and worry. Atemu felt troubled. Was it really that serious? Animal...

"What kind of animal?"

"It doesn't exist on earth. Mine is an Anchemon, a being of light. That's why I called you Yami, because you are my dark. Since I have feelings for you and you have received my dreams you are my soul mate." Atemu stared at him.

"What? Those dreams were... what?" He shook his head.

"They were... well, callings for love." Yugi looked down. "In the period of maturation they become strong and long ranged. But after a while they die out."

"What happens then?"

"I can never find my true love."

It was a final tone in those words, Atemu thought. Not final for the conversation but final for something else. "Why is your true love so important?" He asked slowly. Yugi sighed.

"If I don't find my true love my powers will weaken and I will never have children."

Atemu looked at him, quietly trying to understand.

"You mean you won't be able to..."

He shook his head. "I mean I will ever have children." He stressed the I. Atemu frowned, and then his eyes widened.

"You mean you can have children?"

Yugi nodded. "Yes."

Atemu stared disbelievingly at him. Men couldn't have children, it was impossible.

"But I'm not an ordinary man." Yugi said like he had read Atemu's thoughts. "As the lighter part it is my place to have the child." Atemu studied him.

"You are a human and animal being of light that has to find your true love to have children with." Atemu summed. Yugi nodded. "So you have to have children right in this age?"

"No, once I find my true love we can wait until we are ready." Yugi looked at Atemu shyly, still worried. There were still things that had to be told.

"... You mentioned something about powers."

Yugi nodded. "As I am a being of light I have magic to match. I can keep life and do other stuff like in the movies, to put it simple."

Atemu nodded slowly.

"How did you become like this?"

"I was born into it." Yugi answered, a little worried at the question. Would Atemu want him to try to change into a human?

"Mhm. But the whole... you. What do you call yourself?"

"Implexius."

"And how did you Implexius first come to be?"

"Another way in evolution. We have the same ground as you, but somewhere we changed. Some developed mutations and became mixes of beings. It had to do with the magic realm." Atemu raised a brow.

"There is a magic realm that sometimes leaks into this world and affects it. That's what happened."

Atemu sat there listening to Yugi while still holding him around the waist. What was this? He couldn't believe it. Yugi was a mutant of magic? He could have children?

"Yugi, how long is it until you can't have children anymore?"

Yugi blinked then blushed and looked down. It really was a personal question, but of course Atemu didn't know that.

"Only hours." He said a bit downcast. He licked his lips. "I was going to see a girl grandpa had chosen, but then you came and I didn't want to. I'd rather try to have you and not have children than be with someone else and not have you." He said quietly. His stomach twisted in worry. He had just committed.

Atemu stared at him. Had Yugi really said that? Did he really mean it? Was he wiling to give up his fertility to have him? And not even be sure that he would have him?

"Yugi..." He didn't know what to say. He wanted to comfort his... light. If that was what he was. Suddenly a thought crossed his mind.

"What has to be done for you to… stay the way you are?"

Yugi looked up at him, a deep blush spreading on his already pink cheeks.

"Uuum… well…"

Atemu's heart skipped a beat at Yugi's hesitation and embarrassment. He knew what that meant.

Carefully he tilted Yugi's head to look him in the eyes, while brushing his thumb across the chin.

"Yugi…" He smiled comfortingly. "There's no need to worry. I won't leave you. I am your chosen one, am I not?"

Yugi looked into his eyes, searching for verification. Finding it, he still felt worried.

"I-"

"I won't leave you to be used by someone else." He leaned closer, the thumb on Yugi's lips the only thin separating them now.

"I'll be gentle with you." He whispered.

Yugi's breath hitched and his lips parted, just a little. Atemu looked at them, so very tempting, and removed his thumb to close the gap.

The kiss had the force of thousand of canon fires and yet it was as gentle as a cool breeze a summer day. Atemu put all his feelings in it, trying to ensure, to show Yugi that he was serious. Slowly moving his lips against the smaller one's he straightened his back, leaning closer.

Yugi put one hand on his chest to steady himself as the other was on the bed behind him. The jolts ran through him as he kissed back, unsure at first but more forcefully after a while. He felt that Atemu wanted to show him how much he really cared, and he believed him.

He wanted to kiss him, to devour him, but he was afraid Atemu would withdraw, taken aback by his boldness. His hormones as an Implexius had kicked in. He was more agile and more skilled and all the while Implexiuses were better at sex than humans. He blushed at the thought. Still he shifted, getting just a little closer, if hat was possible. Atemu seemed to approve as he moved against the lithe form, making them both hot and hazy in mind.

When the broke apart they were both panting hardly, looking at each other. Only an inch apart they could barely keep their senses in check, but why should they really?

"This is…"

Yugi knew what he meant, brushing moist and warm lips over his Yami. "It's supposed to be. To ensure full cooperation and whatever grandpa told me."

Atemu smirked, darting his tongue out to lick just inside Yugi's mouth. "Much better than anything else."

Yugi's arms tightened around his waist and Atemu pulled him close in yet another breathtaking kiss, bruising their hot and wet lips together wile letting their tongues swirl.

Yugi moaned deeply, jolts of ecstasy charging through him. It was better, much better than he could ever have imagined. And it was going to get even better. Feeling his hormones getting the better of him he wanted nothing more than for his Yami to take him, to lay him down and ravish him.

His wish seemed to be heard as Atemu did just than, slowly and meaning. He lay on top, covering his new light both with himself and with his kisses. The sensation was all new, something making him hazy and aroused faster than anything he could have imagined. Their tongues were hot against each other and his hands started down his chest, sides, hips…

Too much clothes. He needed them off of his Hikari, but he was unwilling of parting with him even for the slightest of moment. They broke the kiss and Yugi stared up at him, eyes glazed over in deep lust and dark desire. It amused Atemu, how his light could feel that way.

"Atemu, get it off…" Yugi's deep voice was urgent and wanting and it aroused the Yami even more. Kissing down on his neck Atemu let his hands wander to the end of the shirt. His slim fingers found their way beneath it and pulled the soft material over the lithe frame, letting Atemu see more his beautiful Hikari.

"You're beautiful…" He said as he admired him, the lust not forgotten but forced away for a second. Yugi blushed under him, not knowing where to look. Yes, he still was little innocent Yugi. Atemu smirked. Their lips locked again and they both moaned into the hot pleasure, Yugi pressing up against him, needing and desperate.

"Ngh, Atemu…!"

The man knew what he wanted, but he wouldn't give to him just yet. It wouldn't be that easy or quick. He was the dark part and oh, he intended to act it out. Letting the wet haven go he licked and sucked and nibbled his way down the sensitive neck, relishing in the mewls and moans from above.

He rubbed his leather clad chest against Yugi's, teasing him with what he couldn't get just yet. Yugi's one leg was tangled around his own, moving up and down. Atemu moaned and rubbed against the boy, grinding their hips in a slow seductive dance.

Yugi panted and moaned, digging his fingers into his back. "Ahh, Yami!" The urgent call was a mix of lust and desperation and Atemu smiled against the pale skin, finding a nipple. His tongue licked at it, feeling it harden under his play and he felt victorious, even though it was just one small thing in the whole. His lips enclosed it and Yugi arched up lightly, slowly, forced by his own great lust to slow down. Atemu almost pitied him. Almost. Smiling, he lightly took it between his teeth and let it slip as he slowly sat up.

Their full erections rubbed and they both moaned. Atemu let his hands slide over Yugi's chest, stomach, over his own thighs and to his shirt. Yugi watched as Atemu slowly pulled the black cloth over himself, as if it was a strip show. And with strip shows came moves, sways and grinding. Yugi gasped as he felt Atemu slowly grind into him, teasingly and erotically.

The shirt was on the floor and Yugi forced himself to focus on his lover, which wasn't a hard task. The tanned chest was well defined, muscles well trained on that frame. Admiration sneaked into his eyes as he felt the urge to touch that exotic chest, skin already damp with sweat.

Atemu watched with half lidded eyes as his Hikari reached up to touch him. His mouth was parted, breathing erratically, as was his own. The slim, small fingers landed on his stomach, touching, exploring the body, growing bolder with time. Yugi reached further up, using the whole of his hands in feeling, stroking, roaming. Atemu was his, and he was filled with a secure sensation.

Atemu must have seen it, or sensed it. He put his own hands above Yugi's and guided them, slowly, over his chest, brushing pale fingers over erect nipples. His husky eyes looked up at him and he couldn't withhold anymore. Atemu bent down and kissed him again, slowly, lovingly.

Their pants were still on, something that they became fully aware of when Atemu grinded against Yugi again. Groaning he reached down to open his zipper, while he teasingly touched the hard lump beneath him. Yugi moaned and wriggled and Atemu quickly discarded both their pants.

Looking down, Yugi saw their both hard erections and he blushed just little of being exposed. But then again, so was Atemu. And how good he looked. Yugi licked his lips, feeling desire to touch him, to taste him and to have him inside him.

Atemu chuckled deeply at his light and bent down, whispering huskily,

"Like what you see, hm? It's all yours…" He licked the shell while slowly moving just above Yugi, teasing him to no end.

"Ahh, Atemu...Oh!"

Grinding harder, Atemu kissed Yugi to taste his moans, his desire. Their skin burned at every touch, every contact, sending jolts of pleasure down the lengths of their bodies. It felt so, so good.

As Atemu pointed himself at Yugi's entrance their eyes locked, and for a second they marvelled in each other, the love they shared and the life they would share. Atemu pushed inside, no preparations needed and Yugi felt pleasure, completion and burning desire for Atemu to go faster.

It was intended as a sweet moment, but they felt their desire rise, making it rougher than what would have been pleasurable, had they both been human. Now, since Yugi wasn't they were capable of so much more, for so much longer. As Atemu came inside of him the first time he didn't withdraw, and they soon were at it again, forgetting the outside word.

Late at night, or was it early morning, when they both were exhausted they lay beside each other, absorbing each others warmth and bodies. Yugi was curled up at Atemu, his blue tail out, wrapped around Atemu's leg.

"That has got to be the best sex in world history." Atemu panted. Yugi smiled.

"Actually a couple in Greece has already been proved to have the best sex." They looked at each other.

"Screw them." Atemu said.

"Or each other. I wouldn't mind having a go on that." Yugi nuzzled his neck.

"Hmmm, kings of sex, how's that for a title." They both laughed. Suddenly Yugi looked up at Atemu.

"Do you think grandpa heard us?"

Atemu laughed. "Hah, I doubt anyone around could have missed it." He then looked down at Yugi, musing. "What is your grandpa? He isn't human, is he?

"No, he is also an Implexius. Though he is more of an eagle. Or something. You felt it, huh?"

"Mm, suppose I did. I wouldn't want to get on his wrong side."

"Well, now you certainly won't. "Yugi smiled. "He'll be delighted to introduce you to the family and arrange for everything."

Atemu looked at Yugi dumbstruck. "Family? Planning?"

"Yeah, he is very keen on that. But don't worry, I'll save you if he is too forthcoming."

"Yeah… You do that." Atemu glanced at Yugi, who had his eyes closed and his nose stuck in the crook of Atemu's neck. "Yugi?"

"Mmh?"

"Are you alright?"

Yugi didn't answer but looked up, drowsily now, and smiled. He ran his hand through Atemu's soft hair. "Yeah, I am."

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEME

So that's it. The ending was abrupt and the sex… oh, well.

It feels like I'm only doing one shots (which I kinda am) and that they are pointless (which they are) and that the sex is the same in everyone (which it is).

When you read short stories they tend to look the same, kinda sad. And boring. But that's it. When you decide to start writing fanfics you have probably read some before. And then you kinda take after them. It's a repeating pattern.

Well, at least I am writing MTP, so hopefully that's not too bad. The only thing bad is that I seem to have a constant writer's block. Or it might just be plain laziness. Whichever, it's not really good for my writing.

And I drew a piccie of lassie, my childhood heroine. If you have the original picture beside it, you can imagine it to be her.


End file.
